Tommies
"The "Tommies" were the standard British infantry soldiers, tasked with capturing sectors. A balanced unit with accurate rifle fire and machine gun support from the Lewis gun. They can call in powerful artillery support." :- In-game Description Tommies are a squad in Verdun. The name comes from the term "Tommy Atkins" which was slang for a common British soldier. Description Squad Type: Rifle The Tommies benefit of a squad passive which gives them increased trench capture speed and additional points when successfully capturing a trench. Apart from the capture bonus the entire squad also benefits from a 20% faster pistol reload speed and addition riffle accuracy up to 25%. This makes the Tommies a well-balanced all-round squad capable of both capturing and defending trenches. Squad Roles Corporal: The role of the Corporal is to lead the squad using commands, keeping them close-by for fast communication and call in artillery support when needed. Motto: "Lead the way" Specializations: Section Leader - Standard Loadout: * Webley * Mills 1x Scout Leader - Level II Loadout: * Webley-Scott * Binocs Section Corporal - Level IIILoadout Loadout: * SMLE + Pattern 1907 Bayonet The leader of the squad with the ability to call in artillery support and move his squad around by giving them squad orders. With a decrease bonus on both pistols and rifles the Corporal is suited for various styles of gameplay, depending on the players preferences. Artillery Support will not fall on the marked locations (the markers are currently incorrect), but land slightly in front of the marked location. Make sure to adjust your marker, to make sure that your artillery fire lands on the desired location. Rifleman: The role of the rifleman is to engage and eliminate enemies using accurate rifle fire in proximity of the caporal. Motto: "Aim and Kill" Specializations: Regular - Standard Loadout: * SMLE + Pattern 1907 Bayonet Nomansland Sniper - Level II Loadout: * SMLE + Aldis Model 1916 Marksman - Level III Loadout: * Metford The squads sniper and only member of the Tommies that can use scopes has a major advantage in long ranged rifle-combat. The Rifleman has an increase in the amount of time he can hold his breath, allowing for more accurate shooting. Depending on your loadout, the amount of bullets you carry for your rifle varies. Gunner: The role of the Gunner is to provide cover fire. The slowest moving role it is his task to lay down fire while the whole squad advances. Motto: "Lay down fire!" Specializations: Carrier - Standard Loadout: * SMLE * Webley Lewis Gunner Level - II Loadout: * Lewis * Webley Veteran Gunner - Level III Loadout: * Hotchkiss * Webley The Gunner is unable to run (unless your squad is high enough), thus making this heavy loaded soldier the slowest man in your squad. But he makes it all up in firepower. The gunner can arm himself with the British Lewis gun, which can benefit from a decrease in reload time. Along with experience bonuses upon kill assists the Gunner is the guard of your squad. With the goal of mowing down the opposing faction. Bomber: The Role of the Bomber is to clear the enemy defenses and strongholds using explosive action. Motto: Clear path Specializations: Rifle Bomber - Standard Loadout: * SMLE * Mills 2x Veteran Bomber - Level II Loadout: * Webley * Mills 4x Thrower - Level III Loadout: * Webley * Trenchclub * Mills 2x The explosives expert of the Tommies and only member of the Tommies whom can use grenades. All his bonuses are based around his explosive armament and addition health regeneration. Depending on the loadout the Bomber can arm himself with 2 or 4 grenades. Category:Squads Category:Squads in Verdun